1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter display device provided in various vehicles, such as a motorcycle, a four-wheel vehicle, and a small watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional meter display device for motorcycle (Japanese Patent Application (JP-A) No. 2012-45983). A display surface displays a vehicle driving speed, a driving distance, a remaining fuel quantity, a blinker operation, and an engine rotation number (i.e., rotation speed). To display the engine rotation number, an engine rotation number display region 102 is provided. The engine rotation number display region 102 includes a large number of display segments which are provided in proximity in a line arrangement from a minimum rotation number value display segment 102a at the left end thereof to a maximum rotation number value display segment 102b at the right end thereof. In the engine rotation number display region 102, the number of display segments in a luminous state is increased from or decreased to the minimum rotation number value side according to the change in engine rotation number. With this, the engine rotation number is checked.
The engine rotation number is display information which is frequently visually checked together with the driving speed by the rider during driving. Besides, the engine rotation number is required to be instantaneously visually checked during driving.
However, in the conventional art in which the display segments are provided in proximity in a line arrangement from the minimum rotation number value display segment 102a to the maximum rotation number value display segment 102b, the engine rotation number display region 102 is long in the left-right direction to make the meter display device larger. To reduce the left-right width of the meter display device, for instance, the left-right display width of each display segment is decreased to shorten the length of the engine rotation number display region 102. This can lower the visibility of the engine rotation number value.
An object of the present invention is to provide a meter display device for vehicle which can ensure the visibility of engine rotation number display during driving and make the meter display device compact.